


Your Holy Blood

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Tons of theatrics, one inappropriate joke (so far)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: L'Arachel realizes that Sorcerer Odin isn't quite as dark as he seems. Odin, for once, can't keep up with someone's theatrics.





	1. Chance Meeting

"With this Fell hand, I, Odin Dark, banish you to the...no, no, no. That's all wrong. I'll try again. Deep breath..."

"The chosen hero, Odin Dark, will send you to the deepest recesses of the great abyss with his finishing move, the Darkness Streak of Ultimate Power! Ugh, that's not right either."

Odin stalks around the grand hall, dramatically pinching the bridge of his nose and grimacing. None of his new unholy attack names are sitting right. He's in a funk, and the hopes of getting out of it look slimmer with every failed attempt. "My blood boils with the power of the dark forces, yet to control them, I must beseech them with the utmost respect. O abyssal powers, grant me the secrets of your unholy techniques!"

"Perhaps the dark forces are not listening to you because of my holy presence," a voice suggests from behind him.

Odin isn't used to interacting with heroes mid-monologue. Most of them avoid him at all costs when he's practicing his dramatics, but this woman...well...

"The harbinger of holy judgment is in direct opposition to the powers you bring, Odin Dark, and the blessings from above grant me the strength to withstand anything you throw at me!" She smirks and twirls a piece of hair on her finger. "For someone who claims to know so much about the dark arts, you don't know anything about your enemy."

Sakes alive! This witch is right! If he was to be able to control the dark forces lurking in his aching blood, he needs to be able to quash all light within him. "Your insight is appreciated, Witch. I challenge you to a duel, although I will warn you, when my blood rages, no one can stop the destruction that yearns to topple mankind as we know it."

"I am no witch, sorcerer," she asserts proudly. "I am L'Arachel, the Princess--uh--Priestess of Rausten! Yes, the High Priestess! It is my job to banish evildoers such as yourself! I gladly accept your challenge!"

Odin grins for the first time all afternoon. She was as into theatrics as he was! So exciting! L'Arachel would be a fun opponent, indeed!

***

The Chosen Hero wakes up far too early the next morning. How could he sleep when another patron of the arts was going to be training with him? His excitement is going to boil over, as is his pot of hot water that he plans on using to make hot chocolate.

"What's with all the racket?" Odin's neighbor, and fellow retainer to Prince Leo, hisses in the doorway. "It's just a training day! Why are you banging pots together before the sun rises?"

Odin's reflexes are quicker than his cognitive functions, and he flings the pot across the room at his partner.

Niles (mostly) dodges it. "You're insane!" he reminds him, shaking his hand, still stinging from the water that escaped and hit him.

Odin groans and slumps to the floor. "Sorry, Niles. I'm just... feeling off."

"You seem the same as ever," Niles tells him, stepping around the puddles on the floor and trying to duck out.

"Wait!" Odin yells, and Niles turns around slowly.

"What could you possibly want?" he asks, annoyance clear in his expression.

"S-sorry...that's all," he mumbles. "Do you want some apology hot cocoa?"

Niles groans and leaves.

***

"Abysmal body blow!" Odin cries, throwing his hand forward. A rush of dark energy gushes forth, raging towards L'Arachel like a river. She smirks (the nerve!) and waves her arm gracefully, redirecting the magic away from her with a burst of light. She turns on her heel and drops her hand. Glowing beams drop from the heavens, crashing all around Odin. He shrieks, dancing around to try and avoid the magic, but to no avail. It strikes him, and he falls to the ground, one hand reaching up towards the sun before it falls limply by his head. "The great Odin Dark has been defeated..." he murmurs, then coughs for dramatic effect.

He opens one eye and looks up when the sun's warmth disappears from his face. L'Arachel is leaning over him and extending her hand. "You fought valliantly, Sorcerer. I commend you on your futile efforts." Odin grabs her hand to stand up, but she gasps and lets him go. He falls backward, hitting his skull on the ground.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" he breaks character, wincing and rubbing his head.

Her eyes narrow, and she kneels down beside him. "Sorcerer, I felt the presence of holy blood in your veins! You claim to be consumed by darkness, but your own blood cannot lie! Henceforth I, L'Arachel, will stop at nothing to cleanse your soul that it may bask in the sacred light once more!" She springs back up to her feet and trots off, mumbling many practiced lines to herself.

"W-wait! L'Arachel!" he calls out after her, but she's already gone. What did he get himself into?


	2. Phase I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase I is a no-go. L'Arachel pulls Odin to Phase II.

"One more lap, Odin! Your blood will boil over and cleanse you through physical fitness!"

Odin about passes out on the track.

This is only the fourth day of intense training with L'Arachel, and he is sure he's going to die. She is thoroughly convinced that she can purify the dark forces inhabiting his soul with diet and exercise. Under normal circumstances, this would be fine. He eats well and practices his swordplay often to keep himself in shape.

L'Arachel doesn't constitute normal circumstances.

She insists that he wakes up at the crack of dawn, which was fine the first time, but after three early mornings, he is ready to give up. It doesn't help that he's famished, since he usually eats something right away in the morning, but he realized that having a meal before working out spelled disaster the first day, so he has to finish his training, first. Just... This last lap... And he... Will... Overcome... Darkness...

He wakes up on a couch in L'Arachel's room.

The unfamiliar location startles him, and he poises his hand for a magic attack.

"Hold, Dark One," L'Arachel's voice commands. Odin turns his head enough to see her sauntering over to him. Or, what he assumes must be her. With a towel around her head and a teal-colored paste plastered on her face, he can't tell. She kneels down beside him and rests her fingers at his temples. "Blast! The cleanse has not purified you, yet," she mutters, retracting her hands and resting her chin on one. "We will need to double, no, triple our efforts!"

"L'Arachel," Odin mumbles, slowly bringing a hand to his forehead. "I don't think this workout thing is working..."

"It clearly is not! I underestimated the power of the darkness within you!" she declares, reaching behind his back and pushing him into a sitting position. He's still dizzy and falls back down.

"We have no choice but to move into Phase Two," she decides. L'Arachel tightens the knot on her robe and strides out the door. "I'll be bringing the necessary ingredients, but do not move from that spot!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," he admits to himself before falling back asleep.

***

Odin wakes up to her gentle hand tapping the side of his face. It's annoying, but better than a slap, he supposes.

"Come come, there is much to be done," L'Arachel dictates, gesturing for him to sit up on his own this time. He does without issue. "You will consume this drink to help regain your strength, and then we shall cleanse your body of it's impurities. The body is the gateway to the blood! Or, was it the trachea is the gateway to the lungs..."

Odin pinches his nose and downs the shake. It tastes disgusting, but he won't deny that it helps him regain his strength. "L'Arachel, what exactly is Phase Two?" he asks warily. "Because I don't know if I can run any more today."

To his relief, she tells him, "There will be no more running." She stretches out her hands before pointing to the mask still smeared on her face. "You shall be cleansed through facial and skin treatments so that you may sparkle as I do! Then, the Goddess will smile upon you and expel the darkness from your blood!"

Odin grimaces. "You mean we're having a spa day? I don't know... I've got my manly pride to look after."

L'Arachel frowns. "Are you saying that some sort of foolish pride is more important than your soul? Than your eternal peace? The battle of light and dark within your veins threatens to tear you apart, Sorcerer, and you would hold on to this tussle within your veins in order to preserve your pride as a man?"

Odin shrugs sheepishly. "I mean... Kind of... Yeah... I doubt Lord Leo would be too happy with me if I had a spa day."

"Lord Leo sounds like an idiot," she says pointedly. "To measure manliness by the strength of one's muscles or the size of one's--"

"Don't finish that!" Odin blurts out so fast he chokes on his own saliva.

"...Muscles," L'Arachel says, folding her arms over her chest and smirking. "Did you really think such a crass word would pass through my holy mouth?"

"Kind of... Yeah..." Odin repeats for the second time that day.

"St. Latona, have mercy on his soul," she quickly prays. "Now, go on! Shoo! Bathe yourself to remove the stench from your body, lest I have to do it for you."

Odin bolts out of the room so fast, he forgets to open the door and runs right into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that, similar to writing for Lute, there is no way to present L'Arachel without some overused tropes and clichés.


	3. Phase II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Arachel and Odin run into a Pineapple in the AR hot spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heroes does Camilla dirty daily so I fixed her  
> Unfortunately I probably wrecked takumi

"How does it feel, Sorcerer?"

"Divine, Priestess. Like stars showering upon my face from above as I lay on a cloud!"

Odin is glad he returned for Phase Two. Spa day has been so relaxing! L'Arachel took him to the Aether Resort, a new structure for Heroes to visit, and immediately dragged him to the hot spring. The steam from the bath made his face feel like it was melting, and L'Arachel painted his face with the same paste hers was in before they left. (She applied a second coat to herself soon after.)

"Now, lay here, and let yourself be cleansed!" she cheers, laying down in a lounge chair and patting the one beside her. Odin follows suit and closes his eyes, letting the cooling sensation of the mask and the warmth of the springs battle.

"I can feel the good and evil forces at war around me," he declares. "It tickles!"

"Fair Saint Latona, praise be! Phase Two is working!" L'Arachel cheers right back. "Your holy blood feeds off of peace and tranquility. Feed it with your relaxation! Let your idleness be turned into your own strength!"

"Hey, can you two keep it down up there? Some people are trying to relax, here!" a very disgruntled Takumi shouts from the spring's waters.

"Now, now... Don't be so prickly, sweet Takumi," Camilla coos from the same location. "This is their way to unwind! Let them have their fun." The Hoshidan prince grumbles, but he stops his pestering.

Odin leans over towards L'Arachel and whispers, "Perhaps we should relax in another location. One that is less full of stiff people."

"Nonsense!" L'Arachel loudly answers. "This is going so well! It would be a crime to halt your cleanse because a mere figurehead challenges the gods' work."

"Who are you calling a figurehead?!" Takumi yells back up at the pair. "I'm a proud prince of Hoshido!"

L'Arachel sits up and fluffs her hair. "And I am the proud Princes--I mean--Priestess of Rausten!" She adds in a mumble, "Secret identity is safe, for now."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but your gods mean nothing, here! Go practice your hokey theology somewhere else!" Takumi's face was red as a beet, both from anger and from the heat of the location.

Camilla sighs and lifts her hand out of the water. "Miss L'Arachel? Please stop aggravating the prince. We wouldn't want to start a brawl here, would we?"

"Hokey theology! Heresy! He spews heresy with his accursed tongue!" L'Arachel jumps to her feet, wipes her hands down her face to fling the pasty mask to the stone floor, and rips off her robe. (She was wearing a towel underneath, thank goodness.) "I will set you straight with a swift strike of justice!"

"Uh, L'Arachel? I don't think this is a good idea," Odin feebly tries to convince her to stand down. She doesn't listen.

With a mighty shriek, L'Arachel leaps into the hot spring, landing like a cannonball. The shockwaves drench both Takumi and Camilla.

"Oh, that's it!" Takumi yells, slamming his hands into the water to splash L'Arachel right back.

As the two hotheads soak each other, Camilla wades over to Odin. "Are you all right, Dear?" she asks, pulling herself up onto the ledge.

Odin is trying to scrape the mask off his face, but it's harder than L'Arachel made it look. "I'm doing fine, I think. L'Arachel is cleaning my soul of its impurities."

Camilla raises an eyebrow. "By picking fights with everyone she meets?"

Odin shrugs and waves his hands around. "Well, no, not exactly. This is part of a sacred ritual used to appeal to holy gods to free the light prisoners in my dark soul, and--"

"Speak plainly, Odin," Camilla commands.

Odin sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "I... Uh... Don't really know how to put this plainly. She's just as theatrical as I am, and it's tough to figure out what's an act and what's not."

Camilla's expression softens, and she laughs. "Odin, unable to keep up with someone's theatrics. I never thought I'd see the day. Why are you staying around, then?"

Odin shrugs again. "I dunno. It's kind of fun to have someone to 'flowery talk' with. She's spontaneous and peppy, even when she's drilling me on my morning workout..."

"She's a personal trainer?"

"Uh... Not exactly..."

Camilla's smile turns into a smirk. "So are you in love with her?"

Odin loses his balance and falls into the water. Camilla laughs and slides back in after him. "I just met her! She's... She's..." A friend? A mentor? The yin to his yang? Odin doesn't know. She's just fun to be around, even if he doesn't follow her train of thought sometimes. (Most of the time.)

"I'm going to drown you!" L'Arachel's voice blasts through the spring. It's quickly muffled, and Camilla's soft chuckles echo instead.

***

"Make sure to not scare the next guests away," Camilla whispers to Odin, practically dragging Takumi back to the Inn.

L'Arachel steps out of the water, ringing out her hair and posing like a majestic warrior. "The holy powers above have granted me victory against the heretic!"

"Hey, L'Arachel, how's my cleanse going?" Odin asks in a quiet voice, hoping she will follow suit.

She quickly drops her pose and runs over, holding her hand to his forehead. "For shame! The chaos emitting from the heretic has reversed the work we did today! We will need to move on to Phase Three!"

"Oh dear," Odin sighs, handing L'Arachel her robe and trudging out of the spring. He needs a long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takumi went home early... poor boy just wanted to rest


	4. Phase III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story has become absolute insanity

"And then, the grotesque monster dug his claws into the prince's flesh!"

"Ghastly, Priestess! What happened next?"

"The prince hurled his lance into the sky, then flung it at the beast! But this was not before damage had been done. The prince, weary from the battle, could barely slide his shoulder guard off enough for me to inspect the wound, and..."

L'Arachel and Odin were relaxing in the Aether Resort Inn, sharing stories from their travels in their home worlds. "If we understand each other better, we will have a better chance of connecting on a spiritual level! Meaning I will be able to cleanse your blood to its original holy state!" she proudly declared before delving into her first tale.

That actually made a lot of sense to Odin, and he never passes up the opportunity to gush about his many travels.

"And then I said, 'Unhand me, foul cad!'" she continues. L'Arachel talks with her hands, throwing punches to emphasize her points. She makes her own sound effects, too, so it's not uncommon to hear her say "Pow!" or "Thwack!" to let him know that action is happening. It makes the stories so vibrant, and Odin eats them up.

"But that's enough about me. I want to hear _your_ stories, Sorcerer," she explains, leaning back on her bed and glancing over to him. "Surely you've had your own share of encounters with undead creatures and exposed shoulders."

Odin snorts, thoughts of Uncle Chrom's strange fashion choices flashing into his brain. After coughing to compose himself he begins.

"The dark forces that plagued my home world were concentrated, liquified evils. Their eyes burned crimson with talons that could cleave a horse in two." He makes a slicing motion with his hands to emphasize his point. "They followed the will of the demon dragon, whose very existence was a mystery to all of us following the dragon of light! Whe--"

L'Arachel pounces, slamming her hand over his mouth. "Wait! You were a dicsiple of the dragon of light?" she asks, narrowing her eyes to concentrate. He tries to answer, but her hand muffles his words. "That could be the missing piece to this puzzle! Before your descent into darkness, you followed the light dragon! Perhaps if you come into contact with another light dragon, your ailment of the soul will be cured for good!" She jumps to her feet and drags Odin all the way out of the resort.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" he asks feebly.

L'Arachel shakes her head vigorously. "Not when we are this close! Phase three: direct contact with a divine dragon! If that doesn't purify your blood, I don't know what will!"

"I was kind of looking forward to sleeping again," he mumbles defeatedly.

"Later!"

***

L'Arachel beats on young Tiki's door far past her bedtime. The little divine dragon peeks her head out and rubs her eyes. "Hello? What's the matter?" she asks, then yawns.

"You must interact with the sorcerer that you may purify him of his unholy tendencies!" L'Arachel practically yells. "Go on! Hold his hand and speak some divine wisdom into him, or something!"

Tiki yawns again. "What are you talking about? What is going on? What's the emergency?"

"Perhaps we came at a bad time," Odin whispers. "We should return when the divine dragon is more awake."

"Nonsense!" L'Arachel responds, loudly as ever. "We came all this way to cleanse you, so that is what we will do!"

Suddenly, her grin turns wicked. She picks Tiki up and sets her on Odin's shoulders, piggyback style. "Phase three: combination! If you run around the castle with the divine dragon whispering holy words into your ears, there's no way the evil will remain within you!"

"I thought you said no more running," Odin sighs. He knows better than to fight this, though, and he sets off on his late-night jog with Tiki on his back. She has already fallen asleep.

***

When Odin finishes his lap, he sees that L'Arachel has also fallen asleep. She's slumped against the door, mumbling something about holy justice in her sleep. Odin tucks Tiki back into her bed first, and then daintily carries L'Arachel back to his quarters. "How ironic," he muses, setting her down on the futon in his room. "This is exactly what she did for me when I passed out on the track. Maybe this _is_ working." He is about to leave, when he hears her mumble something else.

"Sorcerer..."

He is curious, so he leans in closer.

"Your _shoulder_..."

Her fist connects with his face.

"Beast... Pervert... Devil..."

Odin wishes he had been paying more attention to her previous story.


	5. A New Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're done??? (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah no beta

L'Arachel is quite startled when she awakes in a stranger's room. Instinctively, she throws a punch, but the room's owner has quick reflexes and dodges. "I wasn't so lucky last night," he sheepishly admits. Ah, she knows that voice.

"What am I doing here, Sorcerer? What sort of debauchery was I privy to?"

Usually, Odin would break character when she said something like that. Today, he merely smiles and poses.

"Only the darkest deeds, Priestess! Perhaps you recall the late-night rendezvous with the Divine Dragon?" Now that he mentions it, yes, she remembers. Her holy quest to cleanse his blood has been an abyssal failure thus far. "Speaking of that, though," he mumbles, gesturing to the couch to as if he can sit. She lets him. "It's been, uh, well, _something_ getting to know you like this. It's really nice to have someone like me around--someone that enjoys theatrics and living with their head in the clouds. You're an important friend to me, Priestess L'Arachel. It's just...these schemes are starting to wear on me."

"Schemes? You mean my holy work?" she asks, standing up abruptly and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm doing all of this to cleanse you, Sorcerer!"

"Yeah, I know," Odin sighs. "But, I don't know...maybe there's a way that's less..." he trails off and waves circles with his hands.

It's L'Arachel's turn to sigh. "I realize that my methods can be... _eccentric_ at times, but I do have your best interest in mind! I promise! In truth...I was just as excited as you were to find someone like me." She sits back down.

Odin looks surprised. "Wait, do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, you dolt! Why else would I be going to such lengths to keep you around?" She covers her face with her hands. "Blast! I'm not used to feeling this vulnerable."

Odin panicks, trying to offer some small physical comfort, but being scared she'd sock him. She can hear him flailing about, and she smiles behind her hands. She isn't used to feeling vulnerable, but she bounces back fast. "Are you going to hug me, or not?"

"Uh..." is all Odin can mumble. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised, Sorcerer. Unclean and dangerous as you are, you're also terribly exciting to be around. I have enjoyed our quest together."

"It had its high points," he partially agrees, taking a deep breath to get back into character. "Its end was far too anticlimactic! Whatever shall we do?"

She smirks and walks her fingers behind his back. "A new quest, obviously! A divine mission which can only be accomplished by the chosen ones! Two souls connected by fate!"

Odin grins widely and continues, "Yes! We, the chosen two, must begin our quest! With the combined eldritch and sacred powers we possess, we will be able to reach deep, vast pools of powerful magic!"

"I propose we begin this quest this coming evening, precisely at 7." She states, a twinkle in her eye. "It would be wise to dress nicely. The saints appreciate it when we look the part."

"Whoah whoah, this evening already?" he asks, holding a hand to his head. "I don't know if I'm rested up enough."

"Would you reconsider if I treated you to _dinner?_ " she asks, emphasizing her words to make her intentions clear.

Odin's face turns red. "Dinner? With you? Like as a--"

"Don't be late! That one's not a divine command, but it should be." She hops off of the couch, waves, and practically skips out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be the last chapter but then I started writing it so oOPS IT'S NOT
> 
> ONE MORE BABEY
> 
> I've been replaying echoes since I don't have a switch for 3H and wOW IT WAS SUCH A GOOD GAME

**Author's Note:**

> heroes is letting us have the greatest relationships in fire emblem history
> 
> but it's not letting us have Reyson where is he


End file.
